


How the Show Forgives

by Mukkie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Snow, don't do this kids, this is actually toxic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukkie/pseuds/Mukkie
Summary: Forgiveness can be given over the simplest things. Pure and beautiful, like snow... like love.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	How the Show Forgives

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have finally decided to move all of my 'drabbles' from old websites to here. Some editing is happening, changing of character names, but I still hope you enjoy them! 
> 
> ps. This was written 8 years ago, so have mercy

I was walking down the street; the rain wetted my clothes, but I didn't care. Despite the rain, there were a lot of people outside; everyone was trying to get home as soon as possible so that they can be with the people they loved. The whole city was in a holiday spirit, lights and decorations could be seen everywhere.

I was sure that if I went to any random house, I would be able to hear the family having a great time, laughing together. I knew that on the table there will be candles, lightening the rich supper. Kids would run happily around the room and grown-ups would be in a deep conversation about how a few years ago they were doing the same thing. 

I knew that the atmosphere was going to be the same in my own home if only that didn't happen; if I wasn't so stupid.

I hurried down the street trying to run away from the terrifying memory and I didn't even realize that I was bumping into people. I was hearing their voices, shouting at me for crashing into them, but I didn't pay attention and kept going forward, passing all of them. I didn't care.

I wanted to find him as soon as possible and to apologize to him. I wanted to press him against my chess and never let him go. I wanted to kiss him and touch him again and again like there is no tomorrow. 

I looked around desperately, hoping that he will show up from somewhere and everything will be alright... but nothing happened.

Something popped up in my head and I remembered the old shed in which he was hiding years ago when he wanted to be alone. 

We met there. It was the place where I hugged him for the first time because I couldn't stand watching him cry; there I kissed him for the first time because I couldn't tell him how much I love him.

I headed towards that place, not seeing anything thanks to the rain and tears in my eyes. I was barely able to breathe, but I didn't stop - I kept on running. And then I saw him. 

Standing in front of his old hiding place, smiling. Smiling at me.

I stopped just a few steps away from him and looked at his face. I was ready to apologize and to tell him how much I am sorry, but when I opened my mouth to speak he cut me.

'It's snowing.' was the only thing that he said.

I looked up at the sky... white snowflakes were falling on the ground. I didn't notice when the rain had stopped, replaced by snow.

I looked at him. The smile never escaped his face while looking at me.

I didn't understand.

'Why?' I barely spoke. It was a dumb question, but he understood it very well.

He knew that I was asking why wasn't he angry. 

Why wasn't he hitting me and yelling at me like he usually would? Why did he kept on smiling despite all of the horrible things I've done. Why didn't he hate me when I so many times have betrayed him, forgot about him, hurt him, and after all that went back to him, without being judged.

'Because you're back.' he answered, still smiling. 

Oh, that beautiful smile; I wish for it to always stay on his gorgeous face, but I knew it couldn't. I knew that with me he would always cry and his heart would always get broken. But I'm quite the egoist.

'But I always come back.' I made a step forward. How I miss all the hugs and kisses that we shared. 'And I'm not even apologizing and you're forgiving me. And now you've run away and I thought that I'll never see you again. Why are you smiling? Why are you forgiving me again?' I could sense the despair in my voice.

I really don't get it. I don't deserve such a pure and faithful person. But despite all that, he still stayed by my side. My perfect Iwa-chan.

He cut the distance between us and looked me in the eyes.

'Because now you've found me, Tooru.' His face got closer to mine, our lips barely touching. And right before we lost ourselves in a deep kiss his lips moved slightly and a quiet whisper spread in the night, capturing every single emotion that we were feeling. 'Exactly at this night, in which the snow washes every sin.'


End file.
